Embodiments of the present invention relate to an information processing technique, and more particularly to a technique of statistically estimating the origin and destination points of a trip by using a plurality of types of data sources.
In order to perform an accurate traffic simulation in an extensive area at a city level, it is necessary to obtain wide-area and granular (for example, in units of an intersection) origin and destination points (OD) of a trajectory of a car or a person.
Exemplary references include Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 6-266993, and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-282161.